Star Trek Silver Menace
by Celgress
Summary: What if instead of the Borg the crews of the Enterprise-D, DS9 and eventually Voyager had to instead deal with the Cybermen? How would galactic history be altered? Read if you wish to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek – Silver Menace Prologue

By

Celgress

2364 C.E

Federation Starbase 3787 Beta Quadrant the Neutral Zone

Lt-Commander John Braxton did another check of his monitor before jotting down a series of notes in his log. Everything was quiet on the Romulan fight, per usual. He was about to retire at the end of another uneventful shift when something on long range sensors caught his attention.

"Do you see that?" Lt-Commander Braxton asked his companion a male Bolian.

"I do sir. Long range sensors have picked up an object of unrecognized configuration." The Bolian said. "Analysis indicates the object is artificial in construction, and approaching at high warp."

"On screen," Lt-Commander Braxton said. The main viewer was filled by a silver colored diamond shaped object the size of your average starship. It bore no distinguishing markings of any sort. The object came to rest less than one kilometre from the small station. "What are short range sensors telling us?"

"Not much sir," The Bolian admitted. "Its' defiantly not natural beyond that they show nothing new."

"Is it, occupied?" Lt-Commander Braxton inquired squinting at the object dominating the main viewer.

"There is no indication of life sir." The Bolian answered. "It could be an automatic probe of some sort."

"Perhaps, just in case hail the alien construct standard greeting all channels." Lt-Commander Braxton said.

"No response sir." The Bolian relayed a few seconds later.

"Alright, lets…." Lt-Commander Braxton begun. He never finished voicing his thought. Four silver forms appeared behind him in flashes of aquamarine light.

"You will become as we are." One of the figures said in an eerily emotionless voice firing high voltage electrical discharges from it's outstretched hands, which painfully subdued both Star Fleet officers.

To Be Continued

 **This is the beginning of my story series in which the Cybermen replace the Borg in the events of The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine and perhaps eventually Voyager.**

 **Note I will be using the classic version of the Cybermen in this saga, as seen in Doctor Who: Earth Shock and Attack of the Cybermen. I think their more organic look lends them towards being more realistic and disturbing cyborgs than their modern more robotic contemporaries.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek – Silver Menace Episode One: The Neutral Zone

By

Celgress

2364 C.E

The Neutral Zone Alpha Quadrant

 _Captain's Log:_

" _The Enterprise has been ordered to the Neutral Zone. Once there we are to investigate a recent rash of mysterious disappearances involving Star Fleet personnel, Federation citizens and their vessels. The possibility of Romulan involvement looms large, which understandably has the crew on edge._

"Captain we are approaching an apparently derelict vessel." Data advised from his station. "Sensors indicate there are no signs of life onboard."

"Full stop, on screen," Captain Picard ordered. The main view screen was filled by an image of a battered, blackened Federation starship, Miranda class. "Data what does your analysis of the damage pattern indicate? Was the ship attacked by Romulans?"

"Negative sir," Lieutenant Commander Data said his artificial yellow eyes rapidly darting across his console. "Energy signatures indicate the vessel was struck multiple times by tightly focused proton bursts not disruptor fire, Romulan or otherwise."

"Protons," Commander Riker said confused by Data's answer. "Who uses proton based weapons of this type?"

"No one we have yet encountered number one." Captain Picard said thoughtfully.

"The principle advantage of such weapons is that no known energy shield type, regardless of harmonics or modulation, can defend against them." Data stated analytically.

"Continue long range scans. Note anything unusual." Captain Picard ordered supressing the shiver that threatened to run down his spine as the implications of Data's words sunk in.

"Yes sir," Data said.

"Sir a subspace distortion of unknown type has appeared directly in front of us." Lieutenant (junior grade) Geordi LaForge said from his conn station positioned next to Data.

The stunned bridge crew watched with a mixture of awe and fear as a Romulan warbird de-cloaked in front of a Star Fleet vessel for the first time in decades. "Stay calm people." Picard said getting up from his command chair. "We don't wish to appear provocative. They'll likely consider any act of aggression, no matter how small, a threat and retaliate accordingly."

"Who the devil are they!?" Ralph Offenhouse, one of their three unexpected "guests" from the Twenty Century, unexpectedly hissed from his position directly in front of the doorway to the bridge.

"Lieutenant Yar remove this, man from my bridge at once!" Captain Picard ordered clearly annoyed by Offenhouse's unauthorized presence.

"At once sir," Tasha Yar said. "Mr. Offenhouse please come with me." Yar said leaving her station, which was assumed by Lieutenant (junior grade) Worf who directed a snarl at for Offenhouse, taking Offenhouse by his arm.

"This is an outrage Captain Picard, you'll hear from my lawyers once we return to Earth." Offenhouse threatened as Yar removed him from the bridge.

"What a day Number One." Captain Picard said shaking his head wearily, remembering that the worst maybe yet to come Captain Picard turned his attention back towards the awesome display on the main view screen.

Following an oddly productive, and remarkably polite or a tad terse, exchange with the commander crew of the Romulan war bird Captain Picard retired after his shifted ended. Sitting alone in his quarters surrounded by data pads he diligently began compiling his official report. While helpful the Romulans had been equally at a loss to explain the recent disappearances of their own people and ships along the Neutral Zone. The only real clues were the protonic energy readings detected in the hulks of abandoned, and often burnt out, ships and space stations discovered by both Star Fleet and the Romulans. Especially odd these derelicts hadn't been stripped of their intact weapons, undamaged computer banks or in the case of freighters their valuable cargo which had remained untouched. If pirates had been involved, as was first suspected by both sides, than why had only the people been taken? One other unexplainable occurrence had been noted. One of the Star Fleet vessels was conducting scientific research on the long term effects of prolonged warp speed space travel on animals, namely domesticated canines all of which had vanished along with the crew. It was a confounding mystery.

Picard's concentration was broken by the chipper of his table mounted communication unit. Activating his the small view screen Picard smiled warmly. "Hello Beverly," Picard said greeting his wife.

"John-Luc," Doctor Beverley Crusher-Picard said patiently while maintaining her own dazzling smile. "Aren't you forgetting something dear?"

"Not that I recall. Wait," Picard said noting Beverley's elegantly styled hair and sarlking green evening gown. "Beverly I'm so sorry. We were supposed to meet in Ten Forward at 9:00 hrs for a late supper. Its' no excuse, but time got away from me."

"I understand John-Luc." Beverley said.

"I'll be right there, Picard out." Picard said practically jumping out of his seat once Beverly's image had flickered away. Whatever had caused the recent glut of disappearances could wait. Years before in spite of the lingering guilty over his friend and Beverly's late husband Jack Crusher's death, while under his commander on the doomed _Stargazer_ , Picard hadn't allow that guilt to get in the way of pursuing Beverley romantically. Six months after Jack's untimely demise Picard had confessed his feelings for the good doctor. The pair had been married five years later. When the possibility of commanding the Enterprise had come up Beverly had been lucky enough to draw the assignment of chief of medical. Away the family had went to Farpoint Station; Picard, Beverly and Beverly's son Wesley. Picard adored his stepson as much as he did Beverly. He couldn't imagine his life without them. He'd do anything to protect them, along with the rest of his command crew who were rapidly becoming more like family to him than fellow officers.

Meanwhile seated at a small table tucked in the far corner of Ten Forward Data looked uncertainly at the man who sat across from him alternately sipping his third drink and animatedly talking about his plans for the future. Of all the humans Data had met L.Q. "Sonny" Clemonds was by far the hardest to understand, both in terms of speech and action. Data ascribed most of these difficulties to Clemonds' archaic origins. It wasn't everyday one encountered a 20th Century C.E human. Data founded himself increasingly surprised by the evident differences between Clemonds, his two companions and the humans Data had served and lived with all his life in Star Fleet and the wider Federation. Unlike Data's contemporaries these archaic humans were emotionally unstable, demanding (at times abusively so) and erratic. Data absently wondered how his creator's people had survived at all if these were accurate representations of their ancestors.

"That filly Tash she's one sweet honey whew." Clemonds said eyeing Tash longingly as she left Ten Forward.

"Excuse me," Data said not understanding Clemonds' meaning.

"Tash is one fine filly." Clemonds repeated taking another drink.

"I do not believe Lieutenant Yar would appreciate being compared to a young female horse." Data said matter-of-factly.

"That's what I love about you Data." Clemonds replied between ordering his next drink. "You make a helluva of a natural straight man. I could use you in my act son."

"Unfortunately that will prove impossible. You are returning to Earth while I am remaining on the Enterprise." Data said in his usual flat tone.

"Haven't heard the good news yet huh?" Clemonds said downing half of his newly arrived drink a sour look spreading across his face. "Damn I must be doing something wrong."

"Whatever do you mean?" Data asked once again confused by Clemonds behavior.

"I've been downing this swill all day and ain't got so much as a mild buzz to show for my efforts." Clemonds said.

After a brief pause Data said. "Ah I believe I may have an explanation."

"Well spill it good buddy."

"By general rule starships serve only synthehol it is an alcohol substitute which mimics the flavor of various alcoholic beverages without the undesirable side effects, such as intoxication."

"Well shoot isn't that a kick in the pants."

"What 'good news' haven't I heard?" Data asked almost apprehensively.

"Oh that," Clemonds said regaining his composure after pushing the half-filled glass aside. "I'm staying on board."

"In what capacity my I ask?" Data said.

"Ship's musician and general entertainer," Clemonds said proudly. "I already cleared in with that captain fella, P'king something or other."

"Picard," Data corrected.

"That's the one, good old lucky Picard." Clemonds said clapping his hands together. "Now all we have to do is scare us up some genuine hooch and we'll have this place rocking in no time flat, wonderful news ain't it?" Data smiled warily but said nothing a myriad of thoughts passing through his mind, not all of them positive.

Typhon Expanse Beta Quadrant

Hidden in the vast area of nebulas amongst infant stars and stellar dust were seven immense silver spheres around which swarmed dozens of smaller diamond silver shaped vessels, six of these spheres were in various states of construction. Inside of each teamed a million or more Cybermen who went about their assigned tasks with efficiency that would turn the most emotionally restrictive Vulcan green with envy. When Cyber assault vessels had first entered this quadrant in force, less than two standard years ago, there had not been ten thousand Cybermen scattered over this entire half of the galaxy. Now thanks to their ingenuity six factory stations would soon be turning out vast armies of millions of Cybermen along with fleets comprised of thousands ships every few months. Once production capacity reached one hundred percent they would strike the densely inhabited worlds of the surrounding system converting their massive populations into Cybermen and absorbing any knowledge of value those populations may possess in the process. As it had always been so it would continue. Until the great Cybus had at last joined with all inferior biological lifeforms bending their otherwise worthless lives to it's cause, the cause of supreme unity of purpose. Cybus would upgrade the universe, perfection would reign.

Within the centrally located completed command sphere a Cyberman of visibly different configuration sat upon a throne like seat. Unlike it's brethren the handles on this Cyberman's helmet where both thicker than those borne by others and segmented. Similar segmented tubing ran down the outside of it's arms and legs. The most glaring differences however was it's black helmet, minus face plate which remained silver, and it's torso unit which was much larger and more complex than those the other's had. It's heavy torso unit was wired into it's arms by way of connective shoulder tubing.

"Region Coordinator," A standardly designed Cybermen, one of many such technician units manning one of the stations which lined the walls of the roughly hexagonal chamber, relayed telepathically. "Collaboration between the native species designated Romulans and the native grouping of species represented by the military wing of the United Federation of planets designated Star Fleet concerning the nature of our harvesting activities upon their shared interstellar border has occurred."

"Have they ascertained our existence?" The Coordinator asked back telepathically.

"There is no evidence of such." The Cyber Technician reported. "How should we precede Coordinator?"

This information was quickly relayed by the Coordinator to the Delta Quadrant where it was then received and processed by the greater Cybus Network. Within less than thirty seconds, after running several thousand virtual scenarios, a decision was reached. "Negligible risk factor assessed, no direct action is to be taken at present. Continue closely monitoring the activities of the natives until either more serious actions are taken by them which jeopardize our current primary directives or further orders are issued."

"Affirmative Coordinator," The Cyber Technician confirmed immediately implementing it's new directive throughout this branch of Cybus.

To Be Continued

 **Notes -**

 **As I'm sure you've noticed in this AU not only are Picard and Crusher married but Tasha Yar survived her encounter with the lonesome Armus (more on that in future chapters).**

 **I used telepathy, after a fashion it is more because they are all mentally networked together though perform different functions, for Cybermen communication because when they are alone I thought speech would be inefficient and thus wasteful.**

 **Pairings I eventually plan on including, thus far, in this series are Picard/Crusher and Yar/Data. I'm unsure if I should pair Riker with Troi or Ro Laren and Worf with Dax or Worf with either Troi or K'Ehleyr instead? Please review or PM let me know what you think of this latest chapter and also let me know which Worf and Riker shippings you would prefer, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek – Silver Menace Episode Two: The Secret of Deep Space Five Prologue

By

Celgress

2365 C.E

USS Enterprise-D in orbit around Deep Space Five, Beta Quadrant

 _Captain's Log:_

" _The Enterprise has been ordered to Deep Space Five. Once there we are to assist with plague relief. The facility is under a general quarantine due to an outbreak of some unclassified contagion._

"Thank goodness you've arrived. I wasn't sure how much longer we could've held out." Commander Shras Shran said over the main view screen of the Enterprise. The male Andorian's uniform was disheveled his dirty white hair matted to his head, even his antenna were uncharacteristically droopy.

"Greetings Commander Shras Shran I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the starship Enterprise. This is my first officer Commander William Riker." Picard said from his command chair indicating Riker with his right hand, Riker nodded but said nothing. "What is the current situation?"

"It started three months ago Captain Picard." Shras Shran explained. "Right after we received a large shipment of much needed replacement components by way of Deep Space Four, which borders on the Typhon Expanse. Some sort of space borne illness begun striking down my personnel. Of a full crew compliment of over three hundred we've been reduced to a skeleton staff of lees than twenty."

"Are the others?" Picard asked anxiously.

"Most are dead." Shras Shran answered feelings of dismay evident on his face. "Besides those of us on active duty thirty remain alive, though bedridden in medical. Please help us Commander Shras Shran out." Shras Shran's image was replaced by a view of Deep Space Five stars twinkling placidly behind the station.

"Data run a full spectrum scan of Deep Space Five, including it's cargo hold. Note down anything usual." Picard said sitting back down in his command chair.

"Yes sir," Data said from his position at Ops.

"Number One organize an away team. Observe full hazard protocols." Picard said.

"At once sir," Riker said leaving the bridge taking Lt. Yar with him.

Once aboard Deep Space Five Riker, Yar, Doctor Beverly Crusher and two medical technicians all fully clad in biohazard spacesuits used their tricorders to examine every inch of the hallway they found themselves in. "Its' clean," Beverly announced. "No sign of any known contaminates."

"What in the name of the Federation." Yar said having wondered several dozen feet away from the others.

"What is it Lt. Yar?" Rike said turning his attention away from Beverly and the medical technicians. His eyes fell on a grime sight. Part of the corridor was lined with bodies in various starts of decay. Some were humans others were not however all wore Star Fleet uniforms. "Why would Commander Shras Shran and the others leave these bodies here?"

"I have no idea." Beverly said kneeling down to get a better reading with her specially designed medical tricorder. "The oldest of these bodies have been dead two weeks."

"Riker to Enterprise," Riker said tapping his com badge.

"Report Number One," Picard's vice sounded over Riker's com badge.

"We've discover twenty bodies in varying states of decomposition in one of the hallways of the habitat ring. They appear to be possible plague victims, although we can't be sure." Riker said.

"Keep us posted Number One." Picard's voice said.

"Will do sir, Riker out," Riker said.

Unbeknownst to the Enterprise crew their actions had not gone unnoticed. Tucked away in a heavily modified service room adjacent to Main Engineering of Deep Space Five four silver figures clustered around a holographic imagining unit. Three were standard Cybermen while the fourth was distinguished from the others by black handlebars on it's helmet.

"Section Leader the native lifeforms' reinforcements have arrived. Should we alter our current course of action?" One of the standard Cybermen inquired telepathically.

"Negative, continue on our predetermined course. There is no reason to deviate from our plan at this time. The native lifeforms' reinforcements do not pose a significant threat." The black handlebar Cyberman replied telepathically. "We must however observe them closely should their actions warrant our intervention. If they become an impediment we shall destroy them." The Cyber-Leader finished tightening both hands into fists.

To Be Continued

 **This upcoming first full length episode will replace the TNG Season Two adventure "Q Who?". It shall serve as an introduction of the Cybermen to the Enterprise crew.**

 **Note –**

 **I'm unsure if I should pair Riker with Troi or Ro Laren and Worf with Dax or Worf with either Troi or K'Ehleyr instead? Please review or PM (if you haven't already) let me know what you think of this latest chapter and also let me know which Worf and Riker shippings you would prefer, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek – Silver Menace Episode Two: The Secret of Deep Space Five Part I

By

Celgress

2365 C.E

Deep Space Five

"I don't understand why you are so upset Commander Riker?" Deep Space Five commanding officer Shras Shran said from behind his command station in ops.

"Twenty bodies of Star Fleet officers are laying in a hallway decaying. How should I react? Frankly its' a disgrace Commander Shran," Riker said his mouth twitching in disgust.

"As I've told you already Commander Riker, there was enough time or manpower left to properly deal with the remains." Shras Shran said. "They died far too rapidly for any such considerations."

"I find that hard to believe." Riker said.

"Believe whatever you want, it is true." Shras Shran said his antenna swivelling in agitation.

"Commander Riker this room is clean. There are no known toxins or dangerous microorganisms present." Beverly Crusher said finishing her intensive scan of ops.

"Thank you doctor," Riker said removing the helmet of his biohazard spacesuit tucking it under his left arm as Beverly and the two medical technicians did the same.

"Where are the others Commander Shran. We'd like to talk with and examine them." Beverly said leaning over the desk and slowly scanning the Andorian with her medical tricorder.

"There are no others doctor." Shras Shran said wincing as if the scan was causing him pain.

"What do you mean there are no others?" Riker asked. "You told our captain…."

"I know what I told him." Shras Shran said defensively. "However things have, changed since we spoke."

"How could things change so rapidly?" Riker said.

"I can't locate the surviving members of my crews, nor can the computer." Shras Shran confessed.

"Thirty people just can't vanish into thin air Commander Shran." Riker said. "When did you last have contact with any surviving member of your crew?"

"21:00 hr, last night," Shras Shran confessed.

"That is more than nine hours ago." Riker said in disbelief.

"I took the nightshift myself. My crew needed sleep. They'd been active nearly seventy-two hours. I feel asleep. I tried to raise them after I spoke with your captain. They didn't answer my summons. I don't know what happened." Shras Shran said running his sweaty hands through his dirty hair.

Riker sighed heavily. "Riker to Enterprise," Riker said tapping his communication badge.

"Captain Picard here, please report Number One." Picard's voice said over the open communication link.

"Captain the rest of the crew is missing, only Commander Shran remains." Riker stated.

"Missing Number One, any idea what fate has befallen them?" Picard's voice said.

"Not at this sir. We'll keep you posted, Riker out." Riker said again tapping his com badge.

Bridge of USS Enterprise-D

"Data what has our short range scan revealed about the cargo?" Picard said from his command chair.

"Inconclusive sir," Data replied. "There appears to be some form of interference which is masking the interiors of the containers."

Deep Space Five

"The Enterprise is directing an intense wide spectrum scan at this space station. What should we do Leader?" One of three Cyber Technicians reported telepathically.

"We must neutralize the threat Enterprise's crew poses." The Cyber-Leader responded. Lining the hexagonal walls behind the four Cybermen and their holographic unit touched into humanoid size alcoves were Star Fleet personnel in various states of cyber conversion. "Unit Number Two destroy the Enterprise at once."

"I obey Leader." Number Two stated vanishing in a flash of aquamarine energy.

Engineering Section USS Enterprise-D

Lt-Commander Geordi LaForge watched in shock as Cyberman Number Two materialized in a flash of aquamarine energy.

"Hello," Geordi said tentatively approaching the strange invader.

Number Two ignored the curious human. The Cyberman walked over to the nearest console. Number Two's hands touched the display establishing a link as sparking blue-white energy was exchanged between interface and cyborg.

"Computer lock out engineering control and all other high level ship functions access from terminal G-7." Geordi commanded.

At once Number Two noticed something was amiss. Number Two turned it's attention towards Geordi. Strolling forward Number Two intended to crush the pesky human who had complicated it's mission.

"Stay where you are!" Geordi ordered backing away from Number Two. "I'm warning you! Come any closer I'll open fire!" When Number Two didn't heed Geordi's words Geordi zapped the Cyberman's chest plate with his phaser, which had no apparent effect. Geordi erected a high level force field around Number Two position, which the Cyberman walked through effortlessly. "Computer lock onto the intruder."

"Lock established." The Computer announced.

"Computer beam the intruder into space." Geordi ordered.

Understanding Geordi's plan Number Two turned back towards the console and fired a quick volley of aquamarine colored protonic bursts from the tube shaped weapon the Cyberman held in it's left hand. The terminal attached to the console exploded showering sparks everywhere before Number Two vanished. Geordi ran over to inspect the damage, frowning he tapped his com badge.

"LaForge to bridge we have a problem."

Deep Space Five

"Number Two has been neutralized Leader," one of the remaining two Cyber Technicians, designated Number One, communicated telepathically. "However Number Two partially accomplished it's assigned mission before being neutralized. Significant damage was done to the primary coupling of Enterprise's warp core. Estimates indicate required repairs will take point-seven mega cycles (seven hours)."

"We must likewise cripple their long range communications capabilities." The Cyber-Leader stated. "They must not be permitted to contact their headquarters. Number Three activate our units currently in hibernation. We must now assume full control of this space station ahead of schedule."

"At once Leader," Number Three said.

In the main cargo bay Two Thousand Cybermen sprang to life. Breaking free of the huge containers which held them tightly packed the heavily armed Cybermen marched through the station. It wouldn't be long before they strong armed total control of Deep Space Five away from the Star Fleet inhabitants.

To Be Continued

 **Note –**

 **I'm unsure if I should pair Riker with Troi or Ro Laren and Worf with Dax or Worf with either Troi or K'Ehleyr instead? Please review or PM (if you haven't already) let me know what you think of this latest chapter and also let me know which Worf and Riker shippings you would prefer, thanks.**


End file.
